swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Verkaik
Anna Verkaik was the daughter of Jedi Knights Becca Gellar and Zachary Verkaik, and the granddaughter of Jedi Master Owen Verkaik. Born with strong abilities in the Force, Anna would go on to become a dedicated, crossed-trained Force-user as an adult. History Early Life on Draven Anna Verkaik was born on the Outer Rim world of Draven in 10 BBY. Anna spent most of her early years on Draven as her family continued to use the planet as a hiding place from the evil Jedi Hunters of the Galactic Empire. The Verkaik group also made pilgrimages to the lost world of Trudaa about once a year, which Anna came to enjoy the most. It was discovered early on that Anna had a strong, latent ability to use the Force, especially when it came to animals and other living things. While her grandfather, Jedi Master Owen Verkaik, took on the role of Anna's Master, her parents also played a part in her development and Jedi training. Anna's mornings consisted of Force studies, leading into educational studies such as mathematics and history. After midday meal, she would have physical training. In addition to her classes, Anna was required to set aside time for meditation and some play time. Anna's Force training included the Jedi Code and the Three Pillars - the Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. Her physical training also consisted of rudimentary lightsaber skills. Her play time included games designed by Master Owen to condition her body and mind. When Anna did have some free-time she would play with the forest creatures. Her Master and parents noticed Anna had a natural affinity for communicating with the animals living around them. Two Furos even took to living in the Jedi ruins on Trudaa, looking forward to Anna’s return every year. Anna named them Codo & Podo. Anna was also able to form special bonds with the local natives on Trudaa, the Trudo. Imperial Interruptions When Anna was eight years old, a team of Jedi hunters finally tracked down Anna and her family. The hunters and their Imperial troops chased the Verkaik family into the forests of Draven. Zachary was the first to fall; he was surrounded by too much blaster fire to keep deflecting and was gunned down by multiple shots. Master Owen would be next; he fell to the lightsaber attacks of two of the Jedi hunters. In the chaos of the battle Anna got separated from Becca. While in hiding from the hunters, Anna was subconsciously sending her feelings of fear and desperation to every living creature around her. The hunters and their troops were overwhelmed by packs of wulvens while Anna was sped away by a strider. The hunters who took Becca presumed that Anna was killed in the animal attacks along with their comrades. Confused and scared, Anna lived in the forests of Draven surviving with the aid of the local fauna for over a year. Eventually, the Empire returned, looking for a rumored child living in the woods that "talked" with the animals. Despite a pair of rebels attempting to rescue her too, Anna was captured and taken aboard a prison ship bound for Byss. New Family Anna was rescued by the crew of the Corsair, where she was united with her long-lost sister, Arya. Although neither knew they were related immediately, Anna's strength in the Force allowed her to guess that Arya was her sister. This became evident when the Corsair traveled to Aerelon in order to save Eza Dorne from the clutches of the Inquisitor known as Lady Danara. Anna was taken under wing by Graydon Strykia to be trained further in the ways of the Jedi, along with that of the Jinsai. Anna was quick to form a bond with Arya while they trained and was also instrumental in leading the the Corsair crew to Trudaa. Anna was also helpful in finding and rescuing her cousin, CJ Morgan, when the latter was kidnapped by Imaye Dropaduece. Appearance and Personality Anna was a young, Human female with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Due to her Jedi conditioning on Draven and Trudaa, she was quite agile and athletic for her age. She was surprisingly insightful and knowledgeable for her age. Even though she enjoyed playing and having fun, Anna was also quite mature for her age and was quick to act when situations arose. Her general demeanor was friendly and fun-loving, but she could quickly become serious and wary when she sensed danger. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jedi Youngling DEXTERITY 4D Dodge 5D+2, Lightsaber 5D+2, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D (s)Languages: Trudo 5D, Meditation 2D+2, Planetary Systems 2D+1, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 3D+2, Survival 3D, Willpower 3D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 2D+1, Beast Riding 3D, Beast Training 2D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Search 4D, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D+1, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D, Swimming 4D TECHNICAL 2D Lightsaber Repair 2D+1 Special Abilities: Animal Intuition: She has a natural affinity with animals. She can add her Sense skill to beast riding and beast training and can add her beast training to Force skills when interacting with animals. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Advance, Defensive stance, Disarming slash, Heavy strike, Quick strike. Force Skills: Control 4D+2, Sense 5D, Alter 4D. Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute, Enhance Reflexes, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun. Sense: Awareness, Beast Languages, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Translation. Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy, Summon Creatures. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Plant Surge. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Friendship. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 9 Move: 8 Equipment: Casual clothes, Double-bladed Lightsaber (5D, Green blades), Holocube (with family images), Electrostaff (STR+1D or 5D energy), Comlink. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users